The present invention is directed to suction devices. Exemplary suction devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 355,021; 1,119,111; 2,657,893; 3,240,461; 3,747,170; 3,750,991; 4,012,007; 4,133,575; 4,580,751; 5,031,865; 5,087,005; 5,104,077; 5,176,346; 5,263,593; 5,366,129; 5,970,860; 6,308,923; 6,386,494; 6,402,104, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0190170; UK Patent Application No. GB 2275723A.
There is a need for a suction device that improves over the prior art suction devices.